1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic master cylinder for a vehicle, and more particularly to a hydraulic master cylinder including a cylinder portion and a piston, and a vehicle provided with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular brake provided with a hydraulic master cylinder that includes a cylinder portion and a piston is known. JP-A-2006-282001, for example, discloses a vehicular brake device comprising a body, a control piston inserted slidably relative to an inner peripheral surface of the body, an input piston inserted slidably relative to an inner peripheral surface of the control piston, and an input rod connected to a brake pedal to push a rear end of the input piston. A flange portion of the control piston abuts against the body to inhibit rearward movement of the control piston relative to the body. A retaining ring at a rear end of the inner peripheral surface of the control piston inhibits rearward movement of the input piston relative to the control piston. That is, the input piston is positioned relative to the control piston and the body but is not positioned relative to the input rod.
However, the construction of JP-A-2006-282001 has a disadvantage in that a clearance is generated between the rear end of the input piston and the input rod since the input piston is positioned relative to the control piston and the body but is not positioned relative to the input rod. Therefore, there is a problem in that adjustment work to decrease a clearance between the input piston and the input rod when the vehicular brake device is assembled is necessary.